


Snowball Fight

by SilencetheGolden



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilencetheGolden/pseuds/SilencetheGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Avalanche and the Turks enjoying the perks of winter. It's Yuffie's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fight

Snow Ball Fight with Avalanche

Cid and Vincent seemed content. They were outside, enjoying the peace and quiet, as it was too cold for most of the others to venture out lightly. Cid had dealt with the problem by wearing a thick bright blue jacket. Vincent…well it was debatable whether or not he actually felt cold anymore. He certainly wasn’t telling. 

Yuffie giggled, sneaking up behind the old farts, before banging on a tree limb and dumping snow on them. Cid spluttered, as he tried to clear snow out from under his shirt. Vincent scowled and looked around for their assailant. Both locked eyes on Yuffie at the same time, and, after a look of mutual agreement, both started reaching for the nearest pile of snow. Yuffie, pushing her luck as always, scooped up more snow, and started pelting them. 

“Alright, ya lil’ brat, time to feed ya some of yer own medicine.” Cid yelled. With Vincent covering for him, he raced for his shed. Once inside, he grabbed a machine and ran out again. “Say hello to my little friend!” He said in a bad foreign accent, marred by the twang in his voice. The machine looked like a mini cannon, one end continually scooping up snow, while the other launched snowballs in rapid succession. Even Vincent looked impressed when Cid whipped it out. “See this, Vince? Made it myself. This baby can launch a snowball every 1.34 seconds!” Vincent smirked, and nodded his approval. Cid grinned back and aimed for the hapless ninja. Yuffie squealed as she struggled to dodge. The skimpiness of her winter outfit (her regular outfit plus fur trim) made it harder to bear as she was bombarded by snow. All the noise reached the ears of the others inside, who came to investigate. It was around this time, that Yuffie dodged a snowball, and it landed right in Rufus’ face. The snow gradually melted, dripping down his face.

Everyone held their breath. Everyone, that is, except Reno. "Aggression from Avalanche!" he called, already diving for the snow drifts near the bar, "Return fire!" Rude followed his wayward partner, as everyone immediately ducked for cover. Tseng and Elena swept Rufus behind a convenient tree and prepared for the onslaught. Marlene laughed joyously as Denzel grabbed her hand and followed after Barret, using him as a shield.  
Vincent and Cid, of course, used the shed as their base, their Snow Cannon acting as suppressing fire while they piled snow to use as a wall. The only gap in their defenses was place where the cannon was stationed, guaranteed to snipe any would be saboteurs. 

Across the field, Tifa was using her martial arts speed to fling snow ball after snowball at anyone who came near. Cloud, who was deemed fairly terrible at throwing small objects, was relegated to replenishing the rapidly decreasing stockpile. Every now and then he would line up a bunch on his sword and fling them all at once. Reeve was a bit rusty, getting soft from too much sedentary paperwork and not enough working out. He ran toward the bar, looking for a place to lay low, before getting sniped in the back of the head by Reno.

"Tha cavalry has arrived" Shouted Cait Sith, riding on the back of a good natured Nanaki. With a nudge from the robot, Nanaki charged, before sweeping to the side, allowing the little cat to hurl a snow ball at Reno "I got 'em, I got tha Red Devil" Cait cheered as they thundered back to the fort.

Just as the feline duo thought they were safe, Rude popped out of a snow drift. "Taste some of Shinra's finest technology." he said, raising a suped up lacrosse stick with duct tape over the netting. He launched a snowball that hit Nanaki's shoulder as he leapt for the snow wall. "Man Doon! Man-er Lion-thing Doon!" Cait Sith hollered. Tifa made a daring dash towards the Shinra tree, dodging the snowballs that Elena was attempting to assault her with. She managed to drench Elena’s shirt and land a single snowball on Rufus, before being forced to retreat because of Tseng’s precise aim. Marlene laughed as she and Denzel rushed at Fort Valenwind. While the Snow Cannon tracked Denzel’s movements, Marlene jumped through the gap left for its barrel and movement, and stampeded into an unsuspecting Vincent Valentine. While he was recovering from his surprise, she dove under his cape and wrapped herself in it. “We’re on Mr. Vincent’s team now!” she called, drawing almost everyone’s eyes to Vincent’s predicament. The Turks all smirked, Rufus raised a condescending eyebrow, while Tifa “daaaawed” and Cloud looked bemused. Barrett looked disgruntled. “Fine, whatever.” He said, acknowledging his abandonment, before launching another heap of snow at Cloud’s spiky head. It struck, making his gravity defying hair droop a bit. The sight was something akin to a depressed Chocobo. Marlene squealed with laughter, and Denzel joined in. 

 

That was when they heard the cracking noise. Team Avalanche had caused a minor avalanche. All of them raced back into the bar, taking shelter from the roaring heap of snow headed their way. “My cannon,” Cid cried piteously, starting to head back. He was stopped by an impatient Vincent, who grabbed his collar and dragged him into the bar. The beautiful weapon of snowy destruction was swept away. Barrett grabbed Denzel with his good arm, while Tifa scooped up Marlene. They made it just in time. Avalanche and Turks alike exhaled in relief as the snow rumbled to a stop.  
It took Reno all of ten seconds to start talking again. “That was too damn close, yo. Nearly got our asses handed to us by a drift.” 

“Says the guy who started the damn thing.” Cid sneered.

“I seem to remember seein’ you hitting the Bossman.” Reno fired back.

“Yeah, that’s because the damn ninja moved outta the way. Speaking of which, where’d the brat go?” At that, everyone looked around. It seemed that Yuffie had used the confusion and arguing to her advantage, and had disappeared.


End file.
